Soul Searching
by Gensv1214
Summary: My stories for the Blue is for Nightmares series. I hope you like it. Review it. There's a lot more coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

I had a dream again. It wasn't a nightmare, its different. I don't have ''side effects'' and I don't wake up screaming or peeing myself. Its like life, the universe is trying to tell me something about myself. Thinking is all I have done lately. It also the reason that I have been failing tests in almost every class. School *sigh* Its the least of your priorities when you are a … a... I dont know what to call it anymore. Should I say witch or what? Geez. During these times I wish I had my grandmother here. To just pick up the phone and ask my life away.

Chapter 1

knock knock.

"coming" I say. I open the door and see Chad.

"Hey" he comes in.

"I don't think I let you in" I smile. Something I haven't done in a while.

"uh huh, right. You know you love me" he faces me after looking around the room.

"Do not mock me Chadford"

"Oh come on Stace, Gossip Girl is hilarious." He mimics bitching like Blair, one of the characters of the show.

I laugh. He walks forward me, smiling. "I miss that smile."

I push him a little,enough to let him know im joking but kind of uncomfortable. "Chad, really? Do we have to do this now?"

Chad moves towards me again and holds me by the waist. I look around. " Chad. Im serious now. Drea still li...loves you. I cant do this anymore." Ive been meeting him like this for about 2 weeks now. When Drea and Amber aren't here, in the room and late at the library, in a private study room. Amber. Haha. If I tell her I wouldn't be surprised if Drea comes at me screaming in about 2 days, tops.

Chad sits at my bed. He looks at me wit that devilish look of his, his sexy face,like Chuck in Gossip Girl. He motions me to sit. I sit, obviously. He comes closer and I do the same. We press our lips against each others. There it goes again, that tingling electric feeling I get when I kiss Chad. Like my insides are partying like no tomorrow. He holds me by the waist and I grab his make out for a few minutes then we separate. I smile up at him. How can I be here. I always feel like this. Like its to good to be true, like it will end at any minute.

"Ugh. Don't even think that Stacey" I say inside my head.

" You okay" I hear Chad say.

"Uh...ummm. Yea"

"You zoomed out for a minute there, were you undressing me in your mind" He raises an eyebrow. Its cute but not close to what I really was thinking.

I push him on the bed so hes lying on his back. I jump on him, with my legs on both sides of his hips. Holding on with my palms facing the mattress. "Not even close"i smile down at him.

"Oh, Stacey. Play rough with me." he laughs histerically. I jump off him and instead of landing on the bed I land on the floor. Damn did that hurt. Chad gets up and stops laughing. " Stace, yo. You okay?"

"Yup, no worries. Continue laughing" I stare under My bed. I can believe what I see.

"Did I get you mad Stace, I didn't mean to"

" I know but I think you should go, your gonna get caught by campus police if you don't leave now. Its after curfew already"

"Really that fast?"

I look at him and smile. "Yes, its was that fast. I'll see you tomorrow" I kiss him and point him towards the door and then the window. " Your choice"

" I think ill pick the window, its faster and I don't think your whole floor should know im here"

" Uh huh. That's the best choice" I know I sound distracted but he doesn't notice. He's gone. I glance to the floor by my bed. I bend down on my knees and stare. OMG. A white candle?


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Searching...

**Chapter 2**

**Stacey's POV**

I got on my hands and knees and looked under the bed. I reached in to get the candle. I knew what it meant but I was confused how it got to here... in my bedroom. You see, I had a white candle before and I used it. My grandmother gave it to me and told me it was to be used when most needed. I never had another one so this was really weird. I grabbed it in my hands and sat on the floor. I studied it but I didn't know what to do with it, what to make of it. I felt like crying. I felt like I was being warned with this candle. I think that was why I found it for the reason that I will need it. Memories began to flood my head Maura & Veronica's death,Donovan and then Drea's close call. My eyes felt heavy and the room started to spin.

The last thing I saw was the wind coming through the window. The Polka dot blue curtains Amber put up flowing. Wait... Didn't I close the window after Chad left?

**DARKENESS**.

_I was at some sort of park. I was sitting on a bench and I was out of breath like I just ran a marathon.I inhaled deep breathes and then I stood up. I looked around and suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up. _

_--_

_It was a scream and it pierced my ears. It was horrific. I started to run forward, past pine trees and a playground. It was windy and I felt cold. I was just wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms. Dead end. Were do I go from here. I thought to myself that I needed to hear were the scream came from but at the same time that would mean whoever was screaming would scream again and it would hurt me to hear it. _

"_Calm down Stacey" I thought to myself, "keep calm. Breathe in and out." I let out a sigh and something moved between a pack of trees. _

_I spun around. "Hello. Is there someone there? Hello!" nothing. All of a sudden I was hit with water,cold water._

"Oh my gosh!" I stood up. I was kind of out of it but I could see I was in the bathroom tub.

"She's awake!" Amber called to Drea. Drea rushed into the bathroom and looked at me.

"Are you okay Stacey?"

"I think so. Just my got a headache. What happened to me?" I said.

"Ill go get you a pain killer and water" said Amber.

Drea sat down on the toilet lid. " Me and Amber came into the room and we found you passed out on the floor. We tried to wake you up. Amber slapped you a couple times." I felt my cheeks.

" We burned an insanse but it didn't work. So we carried you to the tub and turned on the cold faucet. And here we are now." Amber walked into the bathroom with a pill and a glass of water. "Here." she handed it to me. I drank some water then popped the pill into my mouth and swallowed it down with some more water.

"Thanks for wetting me." I said using sarcasm.

"Hey, we woke you didn't we." Amber said.

I looked down at the half empty glass of water in my hands.

"Oh gosh. Stacey it was a nightmare wasn't it?" Drea said.

" I thought those were finally over!" Amber said with a worried face.

"I thought so too." I said as a tear dropped.


End file.
